William Staedmon
your summary here. Appearence He looks a little older than he actually is, much due to his hair colour which has turned grey mostly. His face does little to make him look younger and he also has a small scar across his nose. His eye colour is brown, just like his hair used to be when he was younger. He is built like a proper warrior, which is the result of years of training and exercise. He always has some sort of dominant stature. Personality here. Biography In 233 AC William was born as the older of a set of twins, and remained the oldest with 4 other siblings. Therefore, he was chosen to be the heir of house Staedmon and appeared to have inherited skills that the family always deemed to be the most important: combat and fighting. Aged 6, in the year 239 AC, he had to leave his childhood behind as his proper training began, luckily his twin brother was with him, turning the training sessions into a bit of a sibling rivalry. He was trained with various weapons, but since he also had to learn how to properly govern a province as well as courtly skills and other skills expected from a Lord, more in depth training with individual weapons was put on hold. His first sister was born on his 8th birthday, in 241 AC, another brother was born in the same year. When he turned 10 in the year 243 AC, his mother died during the birth of his youngest sister. In the same year William's grandfather died and his father became Lord of Broad Arch, therefore William was given Blackheart, the symbol Valyrian steel dagger of the heir of Broad Arch. One year later in 244 AC, both William and his twin brother were sent to Storm's End where they remained for most of the time until the present day. In the year 247 AC he followed his Bratheon liege to King´s Landing to witness the coronation of of Maelys I Blackfyre. It was the first time for him to leave the Stormlands, but he had already decided that it wouldn’t be the last. Upon his return to Storm´s End he continued his training. At 19 years of age in 252 AC William married a girl named Shani, that he first met in Storm´s End. It is said that the marriage only came to place because Shani became pregnant from William. The first child was born some moons later, and some others followed in the coming years. In 253 AC a big shock hit William forcing him to return home for a few days. It was the news of a marriage between his sister and some man he had never heard of before, and also the shock that his father had simply agreed to it. William was furious upon his return, though when he learned that it was actually his sister Mara that insisted on this marriage he stopped his protest and even travelled to Grey Glen to attend the marriage. On his way, he made rest in Stone Hedge where he encountered and even became good friends with the Lord Morgan Bracken. The two remained in contact via letters over the coming years. It was in Grey Glen that he first encountered the man his sister was to marry. He had mixed feelings about it and made the usual big brother talk of “if you harm her in any way, I will personally crush your head on a rock”. Ser Tollett appeared to have understood the message. After the celebrations were over, he decided to use the bit of free time he still had to travel even further north, since he had already travelled so far. His travels took him to the Wall, where he met up with his uncle for the first time. He spent a few days with the nights watch, then made his way south again. He made halt in Stone Hedge again, then after his return to Storm´s End he returned to his duties. A year later in 255 AC his second son was born. In 258 AC he travelled to Essos for the first time. It was in Astapor that he saved the life of a young noble from an assassination attempt. This rescue turned into a friendship later. He travelled across the continent and during a trip past the Dothraki Sea he claims to have encountered and killed a Khal. Some other rumours indicate that he proceeded to eat the Khal´s body as well. Whether or not any of this is true is unknown, though he came back from that trip with a new scar. He returned to Westeros in 259 AC to find out that during his trip a daughter was born. A year later, in 260 AC, he decided to send his wife and children to his home, Broad Arch. His children were to meet their grandfather and learn just the way he did when he was younger. Three years later, in 263 AC, it took him to Essos again to visit his friend and perhaps explore some places he had not seen the last time. He made it a point to gather a lot of information on Valyria, bring as many books home with him. Just like many others, he was curious as to what happened to the old empire, but different from many, he actually intended to go there and see for himself one day. [ Time between 264 AC and 276 AC im leaving open for now until I see what Kelts does, tho in 270 AC he definitely went to KL with the Baratheon] In 276 AC, following the end of the Duel of the Dragons, his older son and his daughter decided to follow their father’s footsteps by moving to Storm´s End to serve as guards for house Baratheon as well. He paid them a short visit as he was asked to return home by his father. His younger sister Rhea married, and it was William who was supposed to take her all the way north to her new home with house Hornwood. This time he seemed more welcoming of the marriage, as Rhea was quite a bit older than Mara was when she married. As soon as the celebrations were over he returned to King´s Landing again. He thought he had peace from marriages for some time, but only two years later in 278 AC, it was a letter from his daughter that moved him to foreign lands again. She was marrying into house Frey, and though he felt like she was still too young to marry, he gave in to his daughter´s wish. The entire family took part in the celebrations for once. Duty called, and soon after the festivities ended he was forced to return to Kings Landing. Timeline * 233 AC: Birth of William and his twin brother Philip. * 239 AC: Beginning of his training. * 241 AC: Birth of his first sister Mara. Birth of his younger brother Jaime. * 243 AC: Birth of his younger sister Rhea. Death of his mother. Death of his Grandfather. His father becomes Lord of Broad Arch. William receives Blackheart as symbol of the heir to Broad Arch. * 244 AC: Travel to Storm´s End. Beginning of training and service as guard to house Baratheon. * 247 AC: Travel to King´s Landing to witness the coronation of Maelys I Blackfyre. * 252 AC: Marriage to Shani Staedmon. Birth of his first son Desmond. * 253 AC: Return to Broad Arch. Marriage of his sister Mara. First encounter with Lord Bracken. Attending the marriage in Grey Glen. Travel to the wall to meet his uncle. * 254 AC: Return from the Wall to Storm´s End. * 255 AC: Birth of his second son. * 258 AC: First travel to Essos. Rescue of a local Noble from an assasination attempt. Travelled past the Dothraki Sea. Encountered and killed a Khal. Birth of his daughter. * 259 AC: Return to Westeros. * 260 AC: Wife and children move to Broad Arch. * 263 AC: Second travel to Essos. Gathering of information on Valyria. * 270 AC: Following his Baratheon liege to King´s Landing after he had been named Hand of the King. * 276 AC: Oldest son and daughter move to Storm´s End to follow their father´s footsteps. Marriage of his younger sister Rhea. * 278 AC: Marriage of his daughter Joanna to house Frey. Attending of the wedding. Family/Household * Jorah Staedmon, grandfather, dead * Janna Staedmon, grandmother, dead * Harmond Staedmon, father, age 72, current Lord of Broad Arch, Gift: Bureaucrat * Myriah Staedmon, mother, dead * Alwyn Staedmon, uncle, age 66, brother of the Night´s Watch * Philip Staedmon, twin brother, age 46, residing in Storm´s End and serving as guard to house Baratheon, Gift: Berserker * Shani Staedmon, wife, age 41, residing in Broad Arch, Gift: Fertility * Mara Staedmon/Tollet, sister, age 40, married off to house Tollett. * Jaime Staedmon, brother, age 38, residing in Broad Arch along with his family, Gift: Magnate * Rhea Staedmon/Hornwood, sister, age 36, married off to house Hornwood * Desmond Staedmon, son, age 27, residing in Storm's End and serving as guard to house Baratheon, Gift: Duelist * Mina Staedmon, daughter in law and wife of Desmond, age 25, residing in Storm's End with him * Bronn Staedmon, grandson and child of Desmond and Mina, age 3, lives with his parents. * Owen Staedmon, son, age 25, lives in Broad Arch with his grandfather, Gift: Buerocrat * Joanna Staedmon/Frey, daughter, age 22, residing in The Twins with her Husband, Gift: Agility Supporting Characters * Daemon Skarl, age 42, formerly a pirate now the Lord Staedmon´s advisor in all things related to strategy and sailing, Gift: Clever Category:House Staedmon Category:Stormlander